


You Don't Need to Hide From Me

by MonacaTogami



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Trans, Day At The Beach, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enoshima Junko Being An Asshole, Hurt/Comfort, If You Like Junko You Probably Shouldn't Read This, LGBTQ Character, Leogami, M/M, Non-Despair Enoshima Junko, Sorry Junko Fans I Needed An Antagonist, Summer, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Togami Byakuya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonacaTogami/pseuds/MonacaTogami
Summary: It's the beginning of summer, and class 78 decides to have a day at the beach to celebrate. Everyone is excited to go, except for Byakuya, whose worried the secret he's kept from even his boyfriend will be exposed. His worries are not unfounded when Junko finds out, and threatens to tell the entire class.
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Fukawa Touko/Maizono Sayaka, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Kuwata Leon/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 8
Kudos: 187





	You Don't Need to Hide From Me

**Author's Note:**

> Lot's of self projection here. Also, trigger warning for the t slur. Sorry if you like Junko; I'm not saying she would actually act like this, I just needed an antagonist.

It was the first day of summer for Hope’s Peak Academy’s students. Every member of class 78 was preparing themselves for a day at the beach, which they had been planning to do in celebration of the end of their first semester of school. Aoi had originally suggested going to the beach, and everyone else seemed rather fond of the idea. All except Byakuya Togami, who hadn’t liked it from the beginning. There was little he hated more than any situation where he had to wear less than his usual suit. The blonde would have been perfectly content to stay in his room and read a book, or perhaps practice his cello, if it weren’t for his boyfriend, Leon, who was insistent that he should attend. 

“Come on, Kuya! Everyone else is going! Don’t want ya to miss out,” Leon insisted for the millionth time that day.

“I already told you, I have not a single interest in going to the beach. It’s hot, noisy, and sandy,” Byakuya retorted, his arms crossed tightly over his chest as he sat on his dorm room bed. The students were allowed to stay in their dorms over summer break if they so desired, but there weren't many who wanted to, except for a few upperclassmen who never came out of their rooms anyway. It meant that the school was mostly quiet for these forty days, and that Byakuya could take some alone time to relax. Not to mention he had no desire to go home to his cold family, as there weren’t any business matters to attend to, so it was practically pointless. 

“It’s not just about the beach, it’s about hangin’ out with your friends! Being social, all that jazz,” Leon said, putting his hands on his hips. “I know you don’t really like people and all, but there has to be some part of ya that wants to be with our friends.”

Byakuya considered his options. After a long pause, he sighed, giving in to the redhead. 

“Fine, if it will get you to shut up about it, I’ll go.”

“Sweet!” Leon exclaimed, throwing a fist up in the air in victory. “Thank you, babe.” 

Leon wrapped Byakuya in a hug, the blonde hugging back, before Leon released. 

“Go on and get ready, I’ll wait outside,” Leon said, walking out of Byakuya’s dorm, and leaving the blonde to immediately regret his decision. 

Sighing, he reached into his drawer and pulled out his barely used swim trunks, as well as a t-shirt Leon had given to him from one of the many rock concerts he had gone to, Byakuya only accepting it because it was Leon who had given it to him. 

He went into his bathroom and began changing, stopping midway through to look in the mirror. He stared at his binder for a while, before taking a deep breath, and putting on his t-shirt. As long as he didn’t get in the water, he would be fine. Reminding himself of that helped calm his nerves. 

It wasn’t like Byakuya didn’t want to tell Leon, of course he did. He just didn’t know how. And he was worried about how he would react. He was sure Leon would be accepting, but he could never know for certain. The “what-if” of it all scared Byakuya to death.

He grabbed a towel, flicked the lights off, and then went to join Leon in the hallway.

Leon smiled, “I think this is the most normal I’ve seen you dress, ever,” he chuckled. “I’m glad you like the shirt I got you, though.”

Byakuya nudged him with his elbow, and they shared a laugh, before heading out of the dorms. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

When the pair arrived at the beach, everyone was already there. Some were swimming, Mondo and Sakura were setting up a few umbrellas, while Taka and Aoi worked on laying out beach chairs. Junko and Mukuro were laying out on towels next to each other, Celeste and Kyoko were helping each other lather up in sunscreen, and Sayaka seemed to be trying to convince Toko to get into the water. 

Leon took a deep breath in of the salty air, just before grabbing Byakuya’s arm and dragging him down to two of the chairs, where he set the bag he was carrying down, and sat on one of the chair’s. Byakuya sat down on the other, setting his towel beside him. Leon reached in his bag and pulled out a bottle of sunscreen, tossing it to Byakuya. 

“I made sure not to forget, don’t want ya turnin’ into bacon on me,” he teased. 

“I appreciate it,” Byakuya responded. He took the bottle and lathered up his arms, legs, and face. Leon watched him intently, a disappointed look on his face. 

“What is it?” Byakuya questioned, raising a brow at the other. 

“Nothing,” Leon responded with a shrug. 

“It’s obviously something, or you wouldn’t be staring at me like that,” the blonde insisted. 

Leon scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. “I don’t know, I guess I was kinda hoping you’d…all the other guys are, I mean…” His words got caught in his throat, a blush arising onto his cheeks. 

Byakuya looked at Leon knowingly, a sigh escaping his lips. 

“You’re going to have to wait before you can see that, just be lucky you get to see my legs,” he said, each of his words being somewhat unsteady, despite the fact he otherwise seemed composed. It was true, Leon was going to have to wait. Probably a longer time than he was imagining, though. 

“Damn,” Leon said, looking down and shaking his head. “Welp, guess I’ve got somethin’ to look forward to.” He let out a hardy laugh, before taking the bottle of sunscreen from Byakuya (since the blonde had finished with it) and covering himself just enough so he wouldn’t burn. Afterward, he ran down to the water, not bothering to ask Byakuya if he wanted to swim too. It was already a stretch to get him out here, let alone swim. 

Byakuya sighed, standing up and laying his towel over his beach chair, before sitting down and laying back. He looked up at the sky, the sun not being too bright, which he was thankful for. It was almost relaxing, for a second, but his personal bubble was soon to be popped. 

“Woah! Look who it is! I’m surprised you showed! I totally thought this kinda thing was like, ‘too good’ for you, or whatever.”

The blonde turned his head to see the smiling face of Junko, who was leaning down so her face was right at his. He looked at her right in the eyes and gave a harsh glare, before resting his gaze back up at the clouds.

“Why are you over here, Enoshima?” 

“Whaaaat? Can’t I just check up on a friend?”

“Since when were we friends,” Byakuya asked, although it sounded more like a statement. “We’re classmates, yes, but I find you to be about as ‘friendly’ as a pool of acid.”

“God, harsh much?” Junko pulled back, standing up straight with her arms crossed, the sea breeze ruffling her large pigtails. 

“It’s not like I find you particularly appealing either, but I figured we could at least tryyy to be buddies.”

“No,” Byakuya deadpanned, moving his hands to rest behind his head. 

Junko sighed, “You’re so stubborn.”

The girl sat down in Leon’s chair, tapping away on her phone. Byakuya closed his eyes, trying his best to ignore the small click her nails made on the screen, and to pretend like she wasn’t there at all. 

Unbeknownst to Byakuya, Junko’s eyes kept wandering over to him. Eventually, they took notice of the sleeve of his shirt which had slipped down his shoulder, and the sleeve of the white binder he was wearing underneath. 

“Oh. My. God!” she exclaimed, jumping out of the chair excitedly. “I can’t believe it!”

Byakuya furrowed his brows, becoming annoyed. 

“What is it now?” he asked, although he hadn’t any interest in the answer. He just hoped that playing along to whatever she was doing would cause her to go away soon. 

“You’re so good at hiding it, I would have never guessed!” she continued, ignoring him.

“What are you talking about?” the blonde asked firmly, sitting up and glaring at her. 

Junko leaned in close to Byakuya, their faces mere inches apart. She smirked sinisterly, looking him right in the eyes. 

“You know what I’m talking about, tranny,” Junko said coldly. 

Byakuya could hear his heart start to pound out of his chest. Time seemed to slow down, as he stared into Junko’s harsh gaze. He looked down, and quickly noticed the sleeve of his shirt. Mentally cursing himself, he pulled it back up in a panic. A shrieking laugh erupted from Junko’s mouth as she watched the blonde lose his composure. 

“You went from zero to panic quicker than I thought you would!” Junko chuckled, then switched to another of her personas. “The great Byakuya Togami, all along, was nothing but a little girl, scared to be herself.”

Byakuya stood up, fear and rage mixing within him. He scowled down at Junko, his fists clenched tightly. “I’m not a girl,” he spat through gritted teeth. 

“You’re kinda tall for a girl, aren’t you?” she said, only finding his temper amusing. “Did those hormones they pumped ya with make you taller or something?” 

“Shut. Up.”

“I’m sure everyone’ll get a kick outta this!” she said, pulling her phone back out again. 

“Stop-!” Byakuya interjected, his expression contorting in fear. 

“Look at you, such a mess!” Junko giggled. “Okay, okay. I’m feeling generous today. So, in exchange for keeping your precious secret safe, all you have to do is leave Hope’s Peak forever! Sounds cool?”

“What? Why?” Byakuya asked. The thought of leaving Hope’s Peak hurt him. He would have to leave his friends. He would have to leave Leon.

“There just isn’t enough room for two divas here, richie rich. Also like, I hate having to watch you and that idiot baseball player all the time.”

Byakuya was rendered speechless. How could one girl be so cruel?

“How do you expect me to just up and leave?” he finally asked. 

“I don’t know. Ask your parents to work on international affairs or whatever. You're smart, you can come up with something,” Junko shrugged. 

“So, do we have a deal?” she asked, lifting a brow. 

Byakuya took a deep breath in of the salty air. Against his better judgement, he came to his decision. 

“Fine. It’s a deal.”

“Terrific!” Junko exclaimed, clapping her hands together happily. “Oh, and when I say leave, I mean leave. Like, right now.”

Byakuya clenched his fists tighter, feeling his nails dig into his skin. 

“Fine.”

“Glad we understand each other,” the devil girl smirked. 

Byakuya quickly grabbed his towel from off of his chair, and without a second thought, left the beach to head back to his dorm and pack. 

“Bye forever!” Junko called as she waved to him. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

A little while afterward, Leon came out of the water, and immediately noticed Byakuya was missing, Junko sitting in his place. Frowning slightly in worry, he looked to Junko.

“Where’d Kuya go?” he asked. 

“Oh yeah, he said something about like, urgent family stuff or whatever, and he had to leave immediately.”

“He didn’t even say goodbye?” Leon questioned. It wasn’t like Byakuya to just run off like that, without saying a word. It also wasn’t like Byakuya to talk to Junko. So why was she even over here?

“Guess it was really important,” Junko shrugged. “You can go after him you want, but he’s probably long gone by now.”

“I’ll be back in a bit, watch my stuff,” Leon said, before taking off toward Byakuya’s dorm. Something didn’t feel right about all of this, and he was determined to get to the bottom of it. 

When he arrived, he didn’t even knock before bursting the door open. 

“Hey! Why did you leave-” Leon began, but paused when he took a look around the room. On Byakuya’s bed was a large suitcase that was in the process of being filled with Byakuya’s belongings. His drawers were emptied, as well as his closet, and Byakuya was just coming out of his bathroom with his toiletries. 

“What’s… What’s going on?”

Byakuya didn’t stop or even look up at Leon. He placed his toiletries in his bag and zipped it up, and then moved to put his cello in its case. 

“I’m leaving,” he said unemotionally, loosening his bow, before carefully placing it in the case as well. He then zipped it up, and placed it on the bed next to his suitcase. 

Leon’s eyes widened in surprise. “Leaving!? Why?” 

“My family’s company is planning to open a branch in Germany. I’m being sent to Berlin to oversee the operation and make sure everything goes smoothly.”

“Berlin!? That’s crazy far! You said you’d have the summer off!”

“Things change. And this isn’t just for the summer. I’ll be in Berlin indefinitely.”

Leon grabbed Byakuya by the arm, causing the blonde to turn around and face him. The cold, emotionless look he was given stung Leon’s heart. 

“Can’t you say you don’t want to? 

“Why would I say I don’t want to do something I asked to do?”

Leon released Byakuya’s arms, his face heating up, tears starting to prick the corners of his eyes. 

“You… asked to leave? Why? Was it something I did?”

Byakuya didn’t respond. He just grabbed his bag and his cello and began to head for the door. 

“You can’t just leave without telling me why!”

The tall blonde looked around, his eyes suddenly filled with a sadness Leon had never seen in the progeny’s face. 

“I can’t tell you. Please, stop making this harder than it has to be.”

With that, Byakuya left, leaving Leon alone in Byakuya’s now empty room. Tears streamed down his cheeks. He flopped down onto Byakuya’s bed, punching at the air in frustration. He sighed, turning to lay on his side, when he noticed something was left on the bed. He sat up, and took hold of the object in question. It took him a moment, but the minute he realised what it was, he shot to his feet and took down the hall running after his boyfriend.

Leon sprinted all the way outside, just as Byakuya was loading his belongings into a car that had been sent to take him to the airport. 

“Byakuya! Please! Wait!” he shouted at the other, to which Byakuya turned around, a solemn look upon his features. 

“Leon, please, stop thi-”

“I know!” Leon cut him off, holding the binder he had found on Byakuya’s bed in the air. Byakuya froze, allowing Leon to run up next to him. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Byakuya’s composure went out the window as he broke down, hot tears streaming down his cheeks. He grabbed Leon in a tight hug, sobbing over the redhead’s shoulder.

“I’m so sorry,” he sobbed, “I’m so sorry!”

“It’s okay,” Leon reassured in a soothing tone. “It’s all okay.”

“I wanted to tell you but… I was scared… and Enoshima she... she… and I… I’m so sorry! I never meant to...” Byakuya sputtered through his sobs, his words getting caught by the lump in his throat. 

Leon rubbed soothing circles into the taller male’s back, filling Byakuya’s ears with soft whispers of reassurance. 

“Please, don’t leave,” Leon whispered after a little.

“But… Enoshima… she… she’s going to… to tell everyone… if I don’t go… she…” 

“She won’t do anything.”

“What… what makes you so sure?”

“I just know.”

\-----------------------------------------------------

“This’ what we think of blackmailin' transphobes,” Mondo said, laying another of many punches on Junko Enoshima.


End file.
